poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Bubble Siren-Girl
This is how the birth of Bubble Siren-Girl goes in The Bubbler (CTaRAoMToLaCN). spots Sonata crying Crash Bandicoot: Sonata? Why are you crying? her a tissue paper Here. Blow. blows her nose and it sounds like an Elephant trumpeting Sonata Dusk: Thanks. Adrian's friend has been akumatized. Crash Bandicoot: Akuma-what? Sonata Dusk: Evilized. Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry. Maybe I could crash that party Bubbler is making. Sonata Dusk: Probably. But I'm not sure that'll make me feel any better. walks away. At Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Looks like a blue girl is sad, partner. Unlike the girl named Darla Dimple. Hawk Moth: Send an Akuma to calm her nerves. Repulsa fills an Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Take to the skies, my little Akuma. And help her make a party of a lifetime! crazily like Midnight Sparkle Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Ryan is at a shop Ryan F-Freeman: Now. What does Adrian like. Hmmm. Rikki: Who knows. Maybe you can buy something nice like a scarf or a Ryan Dimple doll. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Rikki. But, I won't let Megatron see you. So. You can hide in my armor. Rikki: Ok. hides Sci-Ryan: Ryan. Did you tell someone about Megatron? Ryan F-Freeman: Ssh. Sci-Ryan: Ok. If Megatron acts a bit like Chloe Bourgeois, then I am a Smitten Kitten who loves Evil Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: And it's a good thing Sunset's not around. Ever heard of the Trix? Sonata is sitting on a bench when the Akuma lands on her pendant and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Ryan Repulsa is my name and yours is now Bubble Siren-girl. I think we need some entertainment for Bubbler's party. I give you a plan your own party kit. And by "plan your own party kit", I mean the Bubbler's powers. Oh. When you got time for some party bags, be sure to have something for me and Hawk Moth in return. Sonata Dusk: Ok, Ryan Repulsa. I will make a party Pinkie Pie will not made before. lets the Akuma consume her and turns into Bubble Siren-Girl Bubble Siren-Girl: Time to bubble up some fun. Evil Ryan: Sonata? That outfit made you look like a man-sized lollipop. Bubble Siren-Girl: My name is Bubble Siren-Girl. Evil Ryan: More like a new hood for Mater if you ask me. at the camera I don't know who or what the Trix is, boys and girls. Siren-Girl growls. Inside the shop Sci-Ryan: So. The Trix are villains from the Winx Club world? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: And who are the girls in that Trix group? Ryan F-Freeman: Well. There are Stormy, Darcy and Icy. Icy has ice powers, Stormy has power over storms and Darcy controls dark magic. Sci-Ryan: By Primus. How did you see them? Ryan F-Freeman: Back in the Cars world. sees some bubbles with Bubble Siren-Girl's face on them Bubble Siren-Girl: Hello, kiddies! You are invited to Bubbler's and Bubble Siren-Girl's party. Sci-Ryan: Something smells fishy about her. And for once, Megatron is not evil. Ryan F-Freeman: You go buy something for Adrian while I go find Sci-Twi. Sci-Ryan: Ok. runs off to hide Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, you can come out now. Rikki: so What is the problem, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think we got a villain to stop. Time to transform. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, spots on! Whoa! transforms to Ladyan. Meanwhile, Meg is looking around Meg Griffin: Optimus! Where is he? Kagg: Who is this Optimus, Meg? Meg Griffin: He is the leader of the Autobots, Kagg. He first met Ryan when he and his Autobots came to Earth. Kagg: So. He fights this Megatron bot? Iago: Well, when Ryan was shocked when Megatron shoots Bumblebee and Crash three times, so the two heroes come back and killed Megatron. Meg Griffin: calmly Ryan. My Odette. My smitten kitten. Kagg: Meg? Maybe we need to save Sonata because she's akumatized. Meg Griffin: Oh. Kagg, claws out! flies into Meg's watch and it's face turns to a cat's paw. Meg moves her hand then she wears a Kitty Noir mask and gains green cat eyes. She takes her hat off and cat ears appear. Her outfit change to Kitty Noir's suit with a skirt. Her belt appears on the back of the skirt. Kitty Noir does a dance before posing like Cat Noir Ladyan swings from building to building then lands on a roof Ladyan: Whoa. Ok. Where is Ladybug? flies and lands next to Ladyan Flutterwing: You think Sonata is akumatized? Ladyan: Yes, Flutterwing. We could stop the party. Flutterwing: Ok. Ladybug's on her way. to find the music Ladyan: Yeah. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes